Once United Then Divided
by Starlight and Moonshine
Summary: The founders life story, when they were kids, up to when they died, this is what happened


Friends forever or so they thought

**Friends forever or so they thought...**

Chapter 1

Mud Puddles and Ravenclaw Words

**By: Larissa and Nicole**

**[][1]padfoots_sweetheart@hotmail.com **

**[][2]taz_girl_012@hotmail.com**

*

This is Rowena's POV. Okay, I know this is kind of short. Well, who am I kidding? This is really short! Well, I know and I'm sorry. Please read and review anyway!!

*

Yuck, mud. I'm sitting in a mud puddle searching for my glasses. I have just been yelled at and I feel awful. Crunch. Well, there go my glasses. This is all Salazar's fault! Arg, he makes me so angry sometimes. Well, I suppose your wondering how on earth I ended up in a mud puddle searching for my glasses, which I just broke. It started out with a typical argument.

"You filthy, little Mudblood! Go back where you came from!" said Salazar Slytherin, "We don't want your kind here. Go back to where you came from!"

"I have ever just as much of a right to be here as you do!!" I screamed back at him

"Really?" he pushed me into the mud puddle and my glasses flew off. I was just about to get up and slug him when Godric Gryffindor, Salazar's cousin and my kind of friend, came over and broke it up.

"Salazar! Leave her alone! If you don't like her then just ignore her; don't go picking fights with her and getting her and yourself into trouble. It's not worth it." he told him, "Come on the professor is coming." the spectators and Salazar left, but Godric stayed behind.

"Look I'm really sorry about him. I know it doesn't matter if you're pureblood or not. Don't listen to him." he said to me.

"I know. Thanks." he turned and left towards the small house that served as our school. He really was quite a nice boy. I really don't know why he hangs out with Salazar. Probably because they're cousins.

Okay now this brings us back to the present time. I have just broken my glasses and I'm not happy at all. I picked up my glasses, got out of the mud, performed simple fixing and cleaning spells, and was off on my way towards the school house.

I go to school at a one roomed school house called Richardson's School for Wizardry. It is okay I guess. There are some bad things though. See if one of us were to be discovered. I mean if one of us was to be found out to be a witch or wizard, then we would not only be burned at the steak, or hung, but also the school would have to close. I don't understand why they think magic is bad. I mean it's not evil or anything. I hope one day that they'll understand. I walked into the school house and met up with my friend Helga Hufflepuff in the middle row.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Do you like want to come over and visit me tonight?" asked Helga

"I'm sorry I can't." I replied. This sucks. I'm busy with family/muggle stuff the one day that Helga asks me to come over. Arg, life isn't fair; it would be so cool to spend the night with a magical family.

"All right class, today's lesson will be a simple summoning charm. Just swish your wand and say "Accio!" and your subject should come right to you. Okay class lets try it on three. One, two, three." our teacher Mrs. Harrison said

As usual, Helga, Godric, Sal, and I were the only ones to get it on our first try. After a couple of more times the whole class was soon having things fly to them from all over the place. Suddenly, there was a loud boom, and then tons of laughter. It looked like another one of Godric's pranks on the teacher. I almost feel sorry for her. Almost.

Her hair was died blue, she had an extra arm, and she was hiccupping twinkle twinkle little star. I was doubled up with laughter. Godric's pranks were always the highlight of the day. What made it even funnier is that he enjoyed his punishments. He considered them a part of everyday life.

Ouch! Something hit me in the back of the head. I turned and picked it up. It was a folded up note. It said, open after school. I did just that. As soon as school was out I practically ran outside and opened the note. It said....

*

Cliffy!! Ha, ha! Did you like it? Was it any good? Was it too cliché?? Please review!!!

   [1]: mailto:padfoots_sweetheart@hotmail.com
   [2]: mailto:taz_girl_012@hotmail.com



End file.
